Shining Wizard
by TabbyOfTheSun
Summary: AJ Lee is not enjoying being known as Mrs. CM Punk and nothing more, nor is she okay with the way Phil's decisions are affecting her career. She is growing closer to Colby Lopez and further from Phil. When the unthinkable happens, AJ is forced to make some drastic decisions. AJ's P.O.V. AJ/Punk, AJ/Rollins. Featuring Ambrose, Nattie, and Tyson Kidd. Language, some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

They call me crazy. Maybe I am, but so what? Maybe that's just me.

_Skip, skip, skip… Skip, skip, skip… Skip, skip…_

"April?" Phil calls to me. I look up at my husband. The world knows him as C.M. Punk. They also know _me_ as that, it seems, because that's all they chant when I come out to perform anymore. I think I need to get some new ring gear that says "That's Not My Name" or pull a Dolph Ziggler and introduce myself to every single person I meet every single time I meet them. ("My name… Is… A… J… Lee!") I mean, it worked pretty well for _Zigglypuff_, right?

"Babe?" Phil calls again.

I return to Planet Earth and look at him, the man I love, the man who has completely and totally destroyed my career because I married him. It's not Phil's fault. Well, maybe it is, I'm not really sure anymore. He wasn't thinking about what walking away from WWE would do to _my _career when he did it. He was sick. The business was killing him. I get that, and I respect that he left. I totally supported him, one-hundred-and-ten percent. The problem is he can't let things go. And he keeps pissing the McMahon family off. It's not a storyline. It's real life, and it's _my_ real life at that.

"Yeah, Babe?" I reply. I'm clearly not focused on the conversation. My head is elsewhere, and he can tell I'm distracted, but he lets it go.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Fine," I say.

"You're mad again."

"Not at you."

"What happened?"

"They're just giving me a hard time, is all." I don't have to tell them who "they" are. He knows damn well what I'm talking about.

"I'm sorry, Babe."

But is he? I'm not sure. He doesn't act like he is, not when he keeps making them angrier. I mean, he recently sent them a letter threatening to sue them. You don't threaten to sue a McMahon. It just isn't _done_. They eat lawsuits for breakfast.

"April? You keep disappearing on me."

"Sorry. I'm just tired," I tell him. And I am. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of my new role in the WWE as the wife of the guy who walked out. I used to be A.J. Lee, the crazy and totally awesome Diva's Champion. Now I'm just Mrs. C.M. Punk. And it kind of stinks.

_Skip, skip, skip… Skip, skip…_

"I should get some sleep," I say. I put down the comic book I've been attempting to focus on and rush into our bedroom before he can say anything else to me. I just can't deal with him right now. I need some space.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

It's cold when I wake up. I realize the covers are all on Phil's side of the bed, although he's nowhere to be seen. I grab my cell phone and check to see if I've missed any messages, but I haven't. Phil doesn't go out in public easily these days, so I wonder where he ran off to.

I force myself out of bed and into the shower. After obsessively washing my hair and pondering where my husband might be, I finally get out, dry off, and get ready to start my day. RAW is in Chicago this week, so I get to stay home for a bit. It would be nice if I could share that home time with Phil, but I guess he has other plans.

I'm frustrated and really need to work out my aggression. I debate skipping around the neighborhood, but that's not really going to help me today. I sigh. This entire situation really sucks.

My cell phone begins to vibrate. I'm hoping it's Phil, but it's actually Colby, a.k.a. Mr. Money In the Bank Seth Rollins, or Tyler Black, if you're a fan of the indies.

_Where's the nearest Crossfit? _The text reads. Typical. Colby is obsessed with Crossfit. It's his life, and I'm fairly convinced it's some sort of cult that requires him to consume Kill Cliff by the tons, too, but I let it go. Instead of ignoring him, I decide I might like the distraction.

_I'll show you. I'll be at your hotel room in ten. We can work out together. _

I know as soon as I send this text that there's going to be trouble. Phil gets pretty jealous when I'm around the other wrestlers alone. I don't know why. Yes, my character dated approximately half of the main roster, but that doesn't mean that _I _have. I'm not some skank. He needs to get over the paranoia.

_GREAT! _Colby sends back. He adds a smiley face to convey his glee, in case the capital letters and the six exclamation points were too subtle. Colby may play a pain in the ass on television, but he's really just sort of adorably geeky. We share a love of video games and comic books so I don't mind hanging out with him. It might even be fun.

_Skip, skip, skip… Skip, skip, skip… Skip, skip…_

"Focus, April," I scold myself. It's funny that just the idea of working out with someone has me back in a skipping spirit. Apparently, I just needed a pick-me-up. I grab my work-out bag and head out of the house. I debate leaving Phil a note, but considering he didn't bother to leave me one, I decide against it. Why should I be considerate if he's not going to bother?

When I reach Colby's hotel, he's already standing outside. His half-bleached-blonde hair makes him easy to spot, as does his excited smile. He's practically bouncing when I reach him.

"Hey, April! I'm so glad you decided to come do Crossfit with me," he says, giving me a hug. "It's always more fun with a partner to motivate you."

"I'm glad, too," I say. "I was looking for something to do."

"How's Phil?"

_Awkward, _I think. "He's okay," I say. "He sort of disappeared on me this morning, so I decided to come out and play."

"Well, his loss is my gain."

I'm smiling again. Internally, I'm skipping. I can barely handle talking to my husband anymore, but just being around Colby lifts my mood. I'm guessing that's probably a bad sign, but I'm trying not to think about it.

"Come on," I say. "Crossfit is this way." We head a few blocks over. Colby rambles the entire time about how cool Chicago is and how excited he is for tonight's RAW. He's fighting Dean Ambrose and I'm fighting Paige. Some things never change. WWE Creative is becoming a misnomer.

When we reach the Crossfit gym, Colby's eyes light up like a kid at a candy store. It's absolutely adorable and I can't help but laugh. They welcome him like his name is _Norm_ and we just walked into _Cheers._ We set to work pretty quickly on the craziness that is a Crossfit workout. It hurts my body in good ways and I'm happy to get lost in the routine of staying in shape.

After we're done, Colby is still all smiles. (Well, smiles and sweat.) "You wanna get something to eat?" He asks me.

"Definitely!" I declare. I'm starving. "We'll shower and I'll see you in ten."

"Cool." We go our separate ways and I take my second shower of the day. When I finally finish changing back into a human being, I rush outside to meet him. Colby is grinning at me like we've been best friends for years.

It's only then that I realize my cell phone is ringing. It's Phil, and I suddenly don't care. I can't deal with him right now.

_Working out, _I text him. It's almost the truth.

_K, _he sends back.

"K?" I ask aloud in frustration. "K?! Is that _all _he has to say to me?"

"April? Are you okay?" Colby asks me.

"I'm fine. Let's go eat." I stick my phone in my purse. I'll deal with Phil later. Right now, I just want to relax.

I take Colby to one of my favorite Chicago haunts. I've only just started to learn the city. I'm from New Jersey and I have high standards, what with New York being right across the river my whole childhood. He seems pretty satisfied with my decision.

"So what's really going on?" Colby asks out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're really unhappy. I haven't seen you like this in a while, not since Phil first quit and they decided you'd have to defend your title at Wrestlemania against, well, _everyone_. What's wrong?"

I shrink a little. Mentally, I start to skip away. I can't talk about this with him. It's between me and Phil and I shouldn't be dragging any of the guys into it.

"April, come on. You can trust me. I promise."

That does it. I don't realize it's going to happen until it's too late, but I start to cry. "It's nothing," I lie.

"Allergies?" He asks politely as he hands me a tissue.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Really." I blow my nose loudly and ungracefully.

"April, talk to me. Seriously. Whatever this is, it'll be okay, but only if you talk to someone."

"It's Phil!" I blurt out. I clasp my hands over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that.

"Did something happen?" Colby asks me.

"He's just… He's doing all this stuff, worrying about his future and screwing the McMahons, and… and… And he isn't thinking about the fact that I still work for them."

"Did they threaten you?" His concern is genuinely touching.

"No, but look at the way they've been booking me. They're trying to get me hurt or worse… I mean, they had Nikki beat the hell out of me… Which sucks, because I can _totally _take Nikki Bella! And they keep sending the female heels after me, and I swear I overheard Stephanie and Paul talking about Kane… _Kane, _Colby! They were thinking about sending _Glenn _after me."

"Well, not technically Glenn… Kane's a character."

"Exactly. A vicious one. I know Glenn won't hurt me, but I can't say the same for Kane."

"April, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything that could seriously hurt you." The thing is, he doesn't sound so sure.

"I'm scared," I admit. "Things are getting really bad."

"Do you want me to talk to them? I mean, I'm technically part of The Authority now, so I could talk to Creative…"

"Colby, that's sweet, but I know how much you hate your character's current storyline. I'll be fine. I'm probably overreacting."

"I'm sorry they're being assholes to you, April. If you need me, you know I've got your back. I won't let them hurt you."

"Thanks. I might hold you to that if it turns out I'm not crazy and paranoid."

My phone rings again. It's Phil. I groan. "Let me calm the husband down and assure him I have not been kidnapped or otherwise violated," I say. I walk away to take the call. "Hey, Babe. Sorry for disappearing, but Colby was desperately seeking a Crossfit."

"Colby? Lopez?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, that would be his last name. Why? Do we know another Colby?"

"No, it's just… I don't want him trying to take advantage of you, April."

"_Colby?_ Please. He's harmless. He's just a friend, Phil."

"I know…"

"Do you?"

"Of course. Why would you ever go for a guy like that when you already have _me_?" He's only half-joking. That "Best in the World" gimmick was not entirely storyline.

"Exactly," I say more cheerfully than I'm feeling. "I'll be home soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too," he replies before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Colby asks as I return to our table.

"Fine," I say. "He's just paranoid."

"He should be, with all the wrestling fans around Chicago right now."

"Yeah, RAW should be interesting. Thanks for lunch, Colby. I'm going to head home and spend some time with him before the show. I'll see you tonight." I kiss him on the cheek and literally skip away as he laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Phil is angry when I get home. "Colby is a jerk," he says. "You shouldn't hang around with him."

"Hi honey, how was _your _day?" I reply.

"Sorry. Hi." He kisses me quickly. I try to find comfort in his arms like I always have, but it's hard with him acting like a dick.

"Colby's a nice guy," I say.

"He's arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else-"

"Says Mr. 'I'm the Best in the World'!"

"Touche. But seriously, April. You didn't know him in the Indies. He thinks all female wrestling fans are ring rats."

"He apologized for that comment. You know he didn't mean it the way the media blew it up."

"Don't be naive, April."

"Don't call me naive, Phil! I'm not even close to it." I am furious. How _dare _he? Just because he has a jealousy problem he thinks I'm an idiot? I know Colby. I trust him not to hurt me. Right now, I can't say the same for Phil.

"April, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. Don't lie about it." I grab my bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back after work."

"RAW isn't for hours."

"I'm aware." I slam the door behind me and wonder how much longer I can keep doing this.

I don't know where I'm going until I end up outside of Nattie's hotel. I may not be a fan of _Total Divas_, but I have a ton of respect for Nattie and she's always there when one of the girls needs advice. I skip to the front desk and ask for Nattie's room, then hurry upstairs to see her. I knock on the door, praying Nattie will have answers for me.

I'm thrown for a second when TJ answers the door. I'd forgotten Tyson Kidd is traveling with the main roster. TJ smiles at me. "Hey, AJ," he says.

"Hi TJ... Is Nattie around?"

"She's out training or avoiding me... Not sure which. You wanna come in and have a drink?"

I could really use a drink and TJ looks pretty lonely. I know he and Nattie have been having problems lately. (Occasionally, _Total Divas_ is more than just scripted bullshit.) TJ has clearly already had a couple of drinks. I don't drink much, but Phil is the straightedge one, not me, so why not?

"Sure," I say. One drink can't hurt. I sit down on the couch beside him and he gives me a beer. I sip it while he finishes the one he was drinking when I got there.

"So, what brings you here?" TJ asks.

"I was hoping to talk to Nattie. I need advice."

"I'm a good listener. Talk to me." He looks so genuine, I decide to give it a try.

"Phil and I are having some issues. I'm just not sure how to handle them."

"That sucks. Marriage can be hard." He's eyeing me in a way that suddenly makes me uncomfortable. I'm about to stand up and leave when he leans over and kisses me.

I pull away and stand up. "What the fuck, TJ?" I demand.

"What? You were upset. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I'm _married_! _You're _married to Nattie! You can't just kiss me."

"I'm not just Nattie's husband!" He's yelling now. I'm in trouble and I know it.

"I didn't say that-"

"I'm a _man_, Goddamnit! And a damned good wrestler!"

"Of course... TJ, I should go-"

"I can pin _anyone_! Even you!"

He throws me down on the couch, but he's not the only wrestler in the room. I fight back hard. I try everything I can think of, but he won't stop coming at me. I scream. "Stop it! TJ, get the hell off me! Let me go! Please!" And then I'm crying.

His body is pressed hard against mine. I can't breathe. I smell his scent mixed with alcohol. He pulls my jeans down and I start screaming again. I have to fight. I have to get away. This is not happening to me.

But it _is_. I can feel him inside of me now and I can't do anything to stop him. I've lost all control of my body to my friend's husband and I know immediately that I can't tell a single soul. I work with his wife. He's a Hart by marriage. No one will believe me.

it hurts more than I can process. He's being so rough. He _wants_ to hurt me. He enjoys it, and he's taunting me while he does it, telling me how good it feels. He strokes my face like a lover, playing with my tears.

He isn't finished, but he suddenly stops. I realize he passed out drunk on top of me. Somehow, I push him off of me and stand. I'm shaking as I pull my pants back on and run the hell out of there.

I'm three blocks away before I stop running. I pull out my phone and I want to call Phil, but I'm horrified to let him see me like this. Instead, I dial the first number I can think of.

"Hello?" He answers on the first ring.

I'm so relieved to have contacted someone, I shatter. I begin sobbing hysterically. I can't get any words out.

"April?" He asks. "April, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Colby..." I finally manage to whisper between sobs. "Can you come get me? I'm scared..."

"Where are you?" I give him a street name. "I'm on my way. Stay on the phone with me, okay? You're going to be okay, April."

He does all the talking. I have no words. When he pulls up in his rental car, he gets out and gets a good look at me. I know my hair's a mess, my makeup is running, and there's some blood on my jeans. He was that rough with me. I know what Colby sees. I'm hoping he'll ignore it. "Oh my God... Honey, who did this to you?" He asks.

I shake my head. He pulls me into his arms. I stiffen only briefly before I register it's Colby. "I won't hurt you," he promises, stroking my hair. "You're safe, April. I promise." He helps me into the car before returning to his seat. "We'll go to the hospital-"

"No!" I shout, panicked. "No doctors. Just take me somewhere that I can clean up before RAW."

"April, you were attacked. You need a doctor."

"I'm fine."

"Honey... You were raped."

"I never _said_ that!"

"You didn't have to. Honey, please, let me help you."

"No. The doctors can't know. Phil can't find out."

Colby sighs. "Then let me take you to someone who can keep a secret."

"Who?"

"Dean." We always call Dean Ambrose by his ring name. There are just too many Jons, Johns, Jonnys, Johnnys, and Jonathans in WWE to keep them straight.

"Why Dean?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah..."

"I trust him. He'll know what to do."

I lean my head on his shoulder as he drives. He is so warm, a contrast to how cold and dead I feel. I'm still shaking. I can feel TJ all over me. I can't shake him off, no matter how hard I try. I sniff Colby's hair, struggling to focus on that instead of the way TJ smelled, the mix of sweat and alcohol and whatever cologne he uses way too much of…

"April…" Colby whispers. I can hear the sympathy in his voice. I don't want his pity, but I don't want him to go away, either. He's my only lifeline right now, the one thing keeping me at least slightly sane. He doesn't say anything else.

We arrived at a hotel shortly after. Dean Ambrose answers the door looking annoyed. His hair is messy like always and he's pulling his shirt down as we stand there. "What the hell?" He asks upon seeing us.

"She was attacked," Colby explains.

"Dude, I can _see_ that, I got two eyes. What happened?" Dean leads us inside.

"She won't tell me," Colby says softly.

I'm trembling. Dean leans in closely to me. "AJ?" He asks. I jerk away as he gets too close. He pulls back. To my surprise, he gets down on his knees, looking as non-threatening as possible, and reaches gently toward me. "April, it's okay," he says. "I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you, either."

I'm crying again. Damnit, I hate it when I cry. I let Dean take my hands in his. He's still kneeling. "You're safe," he promises me.

I want to believe it. He slowly stands, still holding my hands, and pulls me against him. I start sobbing against him. "I… I need to shower," I say.

"You shouldn't, April," Colby says. "If you report this-"

"No! No reporting it. No telling anyone anything. I'm fine. I'm totally fine. I just need to take a damn shower, okay?" I don't mean to snap at Colby, but I can't stop myself.

"Okay," Dean says before Colby can argue with me. I see him shoot Colby a warning look and shake his head. His eyes say "let it go" and I'm grateful when Colby caves and doesn't try to argue. "The shower's this way." Dean helps walk me toward the bathroom. He's about to leave me alone.

"Wait!" I say.

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

"Stay. Outside, I mean. Just… Talk to me, okay? Can both of you just talk while I get cleaned up? Please?" The idea of being alone is terrifying, but I don't want them in the bathroom with me either. I can't handle either.

"Sure," Dean says.

"Of course," Colby adds.

And they do it. They sit outside the bathroom and talk to me about stupid and irrelevant things while I wash every inch of my body and try to get rid of the taint. I don't cry. Tears won't help me now. I just clean up until my skin hurts and then dry off while the guys talk about their plans for their match tonight and ask me questions like who my favorite super hero is. In this moment, I love these two men more than I can express. I finally feel like I might be okay again once I'm dressed in clothes Dean mysteriously has in his room. They're a little big for me and I suspect they were left behind by his last one night stand, but at least they're clean and not covered in blood or the taint I've just washed away.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asks me.

"Yeah," I say. "RAW is tonight and I'm totally ready."

"Are you sure? I mean, they'd understand if you took the night off if you just explained that-" Colby begins.

"Dude, seriously, shut up," Dean tells him. "She doesn't want to tell anyone, and that's her choice. Let her make it for herself." To me, he says, "Come on. Let's get to the arena."

As we leave, I tell myself everything is alright. It's just another night on RAW. Nothing is wrong. It's a lie, but I really, really want to believe it. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the show.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I really love fighting Paige. Saraya and I are really good friends and I think she's amazing in the ring. I trust her, so I figure I'll be okay. She's already in the ring with Alicia Fox when my music starts to play. I skip out and put on a huge smile as the crowd chants, "CM Punk! CM Punk!" It's Chicago. I expected no less. I play my part and try not to show the world what a bad day I'm having.

_Skip, skip, skip... Skip, skip, skip... _

I take three laps around the ring, giving the crowd my grandest entrance, before I finally enter it. I kiss my beloved championship belt and hand it to the ref with a pout, then turn the crazy eyes toward Saraya. The bell rings.

Its going perfectly. I get hits in, Saraya gets hits in, and we counter each other at every move. Alicia comes in to distract me. I hit her hard and knock her out of the ring. Saraya sneaks up on me, grabs me, and executes a perfect Paige Turner.

Saraya makes a pin attempt. Out of nowhere, I panic. For a split second, I can't focus. I'm back in the hotel room. I'm pinned and helpless.

"April?" Saraya's right by my face, her mouth on my ear. She's switched her move into a submission because I'm supposed to go over but I didn't kick out. "Are you okay?" She's whispering between taunting me loudly for the crowd. I shake my head slightly. She understands. She loosens her hold. I somehow focus enough to reverse it. I shift and she gets into the perfect position for me to pull off the shining wizard. I do, and then I pin her. The crowd loves it. Saraya curses her head off and attacks Alicia, but we are all interrupted by music we know.

_Not tonight, _I think. _Please, not tonight._

Kane comes out, and Corporate or not, he's still pretty intimidating. Alicia screams and runs off. Apparently, _she _knew about the script change. I think Saraya did, too, because she starts to leave, but she sees my face and hesitates. Storyline wise, Paige would run. Saraya, however, is worried about me. I nod at her. I don't want her to go, but I know she has to. I love the girl to death, but our characters are no longer Frienemies. We can't break character on RAW. It's live. We can both get fired for that.

Saraya is gone and Kane laughs at me. "AJ, AJ, AJ, what a great match," he taunts.

_It's just Glenn, _I tell myself. _He's only playing a character. He wouldn't really hurt you._

"Thanks," I say cooly. I have no script to work off of, but I'm a professional. I can play my part and I know Glenn will lead me where I'm supposed to go. I start to try to skip away. Glenn grabs my arm and suddenly, my panic is worse than ever. I'm trapped. He's going to hurt me. I can't breathe.

I'm breaking down on live television. I'm hyperventilating. Suddenly, familiar music plays and the crowd goes insane.

_Dean, _I register. He's the only one who gets that kind of pop just for breathing.

He's doing more than that, though. He's running in super fast and suddenly, he's beating the crap out of Glenn. Glenn does the only thing a heel can do when someone goes off script and attacks them. He fights back but quickly flees.

I look at Dean. His eyes are wild, but I see the concern beneath them as he looks at me. He gives me a brief nod of acknowledgement before running off. I know he doesn't want to leave me, but he can't break character by caring too much and he certainly can't help me backstage. The fans would read way too much into that.

I'm shaking too much to stand. Of all the weirdness, it's Rosa Mendez who goes off script and comes to my side. She offers me a hand. Her eyes are filled with concern and understanding. She helps me up and whispers, "Just follow my lead." She links her arm through mine and starts to skip. My music plays as we skip away. I am so confused.

When we get backstage, I can hear Paul, as in Triple H, screaming at Dean. "What the hell was _that_?" Paul demands.

"The script sucked, so I fixed it," Dean says with a shrug.

There is more yelling, but Rosa says, "Uh-uh," and leads me the other way. When we are alone, she sits me down. "So, what is it, Girl?" She asks me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Your poison. You're too steady for booze, but I know a bad trip when I see one."

"What? Rosa, no, I'm not-"

"It's okay, AJ. I've been there. I get it. Let me help."

"I appreciate it, but I'm not on drugs."

Rosa looks skeptical. "Then what happened?" She asks.

"I'm having a bad day," I say. That's got to be the understatement of the century.

"You can talk to me."

I can't, though. I hardly know Rosa. I can't even talk to Phil about it. "Thanks. I'll be okay. They just changed the script without telling me and I froze."

She nods. I can tell she wants to keep pushing, but she stops herself.

I go back outside after Rosa makes me drink some water. Colby sees me and calls me over. "Are you okay?" He asks me. "I was going to go out myself, but Dean stopped me and reminded me that Seth Rollins can't just attack Kane, being part of the Authority and all. He insisted he do it, because no one thinks twice when Dean Ambrose does something random and crazy."

"I heard Paul yelling at him... Is he getting fired over this?"

"Fired? No way. He's the most popular superstar here right now. He knows he can pretty much do anything he wants and get away with it. They slapped him with a fine and a stern warning not to do it again."

"Oh God... I'll pay it. Tell Dean I'm sorry and thank him for me."

"Thank me yourself, and don't you dare apologize," Dean says, joining us.

"You got in trouble for me," I say.

"No big. I get in trouble for_ lots_ of reasons. If they wanted someone who never goes nuts and never goes against their crappy writing, they shouldn't have hired Jon Moxley. Besides, I'm clearly labeled." He points to his t-shirt, which of course says _unstable._ For some reason, this makes me laugh. Soon I'm laughing so hard, I collapse against Colby's chest, still looking at Dean.

"Thanks," I tell him. "For saving me _and _for making me laugh."

"If I knew they changed the script, I would have warned you," Colby tells me.

"I know," I say. "I trust you."

"Glenn said they wanted your reaction to be authentic, so they didn't tell you," Dean says. "I don't know what reaction they wanted, but it was _definitely _authentic."

"I meant it about paying the fine."

"Nope."

"What do you mean, 'nope?' You got fined for having my back. I should pay it, not you."

"Money means shit to me, April. I never had it, so as long as I can pay for a roof over my head, it's a step up. Besides, it was my idea. You didn't ask me to do it."

"Thanks."

"Quit thanking me. It was no big deal."

"It _was _a big deal, to me, anyway." I kiss him on his cheek.

Colby looks into my eyes. "We still have our match tonight, but I can stay with you until then," he says.

"I don't need a babysitter," I say gently. "I think I'm just gonna head home."

"If you wait until after RAW, I can take you and make sure you get there safe..."

"I'll be okay. I'll take a cab." I'm not sure about the being okay part, but I hate having people worry about me.

I force myself to smile as I give them both a hug. Dean isn't big on hugs, but he doesn't try to stop me. "Good luck with your match."

"Text me when you get home?" Colby asks.

"Sure," I promise. I walk away and find someone from security. They call my cab. I'm exhausted. All I want is to go home to my husband and fall asleep in his arms. Phil's arms have always been my safe place.

I get there and text Colby. Then I go inside. I expect Phil to be happy to see me, but he looks furious.

"What the hell happened today?" He demands.

"What?" I ask. I am totally lost.

"Justin Gabriel fucking called me today, April."

"...And?"

"He says Tyson is running around telling everyone you two slept together!"

And just like that, I am broken. The wind is knocked out of me. There is no way he could be _bragging _about what he did to me! Right?

"Phil-" I say. I'm near tears.

"April, how _could _you?"

"Wait... Are you serious? You _believe _him?" I am both devastated and furious. How could Phil believe I cheated on him? He hasn't even asked me if it's true.

"Well... Justin is a friend. He wouldn't lie to me."

"No, but did it occur to you that _TJ _might have lied to _him_? I'm your _wife_! Why is it so easy for you to believe _I'd _lie to you?" I'm broken. I'm alone. But I'm not his punching bag, and I am not about to let him treat me like this.

He realizes he went too far. "I'm sorry... It's just, where were you all day? I was worried."

"I went to see Nattie. She wasn't there, but TJ was. I didn't go over there to..." I shudder, then re-embrace my anger. "Since she wasn't there, I went to see two other co-workers. Do you need a full account of every step we took and every word we said, Phil?"

"Baby, you know I love you. It's just, you were so pissed when you left, I wondered if you did something crazy to get back at me."

"Like fuck my friend's husband? if that's who you think I am, you can go to hell!"

"April, I didn't mean it..."

"You know what? I had a really bad day and all I wanted was to come home to you, but that's not how I feel now."

"What happened?"

"Watch RAW, Phil... And see what your choices are doing to me."

"What do you mean?"

"They changed the script and didn't tell me. They sent _Kane _after me!"

"Did he touch you? I'll kill him-"

"No. I panicked. Dean came out and scared him away when he realized I freaked out, and of all people, Rosa came and got me out of there." I laugh because it's all so ridiculous. "She thought I was high."

Now Phil is laughing, too. He looks at me. "The wife of the Straightedge Poster Boy, stoned? Scandelous!" He pauses. "I'm sorry, April. I'm a real dickhead sometimes."

"Yeah, you really are." I'm still mad, but I need him more than I want to hate him right now.

"I love you," he says. He is actually finally sorry and I see that.

"I love you, too."

He reaches for me and I flinch. "Babe?" He asks. It's a loaded question.

"Sorry," I say.

"April, what really happened today?" Phil knows me. He can tell how scared I am.

"The script change threw me," I say. It's not a total lie. "You know how much Kane freaks everyone out."

"He wouldn't hurt you, April. It's just a storyline."

"They're so mad at you, Phil... I don't know that they wouldn't script it so that he had to."

"But... WWE doesn't allow guys to hit girls anymore."

"Tell that to any valet who gets in the way. Hell, look how many times Nattie's been literally thrown between her husband and whoever he's fighting that day. There are ways around that policy."

"I'm sorry, April. I never meant for my issues with the company to put you at risk. I'm calling Paul. This isn't okay."

I grab his arm. "Tomorrow," I say. "Tonight, just hold me?"

The desperation must be in my eyes. He nods and wraps me in his arms. I finally feel safe. I may have my issues with Phil right now, but I love him, and I know he won't let the monsters get me.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I wake up screaming. Phil jumps out of bed in a panic ready to hit anything that moves. He stops when he sees no threat. "Babe?" He asks. "What happened?"

"Bad dream," I say. More like bad flashback, but I'm not ready to tell him that.

He climbs back into bed and hugs me. "It's okay, April. Dreams can't hurt you." If only he knew.

"I wish you could be there with me tonight," I say.

"Yeah, imagine what it would do for Network subscriptions if I returned exclusively on Main Event for just _$9.99_!"

I laugh. "You could always show up at Smackdown and beat up Paul Heyman for the day he entered in Chicago to _Cult of Personality_."

"I _do _owe him for that one... But babe, you know I can't."

"I know. I just miss seeing you backstage."

"Go to another company and we can talk about that."

"AJ Lee, a TNA Knockout? Or on the indies? Sometimes, that's a tempting thought." _They'd probably _still _chant "CM Punk" till they were blue in the_ _face, _I think silently. That's the simple truth. Even now, there are CM Punk chants breaking out at Indie shows. If I were there, they'd get worse. He abandoned them and it only made them love him more. That's the effect Phil has on people.

"I'm going to call Paul and sort this mess out. You shouldn't be afraid to go to work."

"Thanks," I say. Part of me wants to tell him I can handle this on my own, but the rest is relieved. He finally sees what his choices are doing to me. He is finally stepping up to handle this. It's about damn time.

In the meantime, I shower and get dressed. I try to proceed like this is any other day. I had my breakdown yesterday. It's time to pick up the pieces and move on.

There is a text waiting for me when I pick up my phone.

_Just checking in. Are you okay?_

It's Colby. I text back quickly, _Yes, _then add, _Thanks for last night._

_Anytime you need me, I'm here, _he sends back. I feel better because I know it's true. Colby is here for me, and after last night, I know Dean is, too.

Phil comes back into the bedroom. "Paul apologized for not telling you about the script change. He promised it wasn't meant to scare you," he says.

"He's lying." I say.

"I know. I made it clear if he messes with you again, I'll come back just to kick his old, out of shape ass. He knows I can."

"He knows you're sick and weak."

"I _was _sick and weak. I'm in much better shape since leaving the company. Besides, anger does amazing things. He's messing with my wife. I can and will _Hulk Out _on him."

I smile at his geeky comic book reference. That's the sort of thing that bonded us to begin with. "Hulk Smash?" I ask.

"Better than Rusev Crush," he says in a really bad Russian accent.

"Your Lana impression needs some work," I tease.

"Would you prefer I squawk and repeatedly suplex him? He could be the Cena to my Lesnar. Heyman would never notice the difference. All he did while managing Cesaro was talk about Lesnar anyway. He can't keep clients straight." He sees I'm giggling, so he does a dead-on impression of Heyman as he proclaims, "My client, CM Lesaro, is the King of the Go To Sleep in 21!"

It's moments like this that I love Phil the most. He always makes me laugh. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. He pulls me closer and strokes my face lovingly.

TJ... TJ stroked my face just like that...

I pull away suddenly. I can't breathe.

"April? What's wrong?" Phil reaches for me, but I don't want to be touched.

"No!" I shout at him. "Get away..." I'm whimpering.

"April, what is it? It's me. It's _Phil._" He looks both wounded and terrified.

I try to focus. It _is _Phil. TJ isn't there. I'm perfectly safe.

"Sorry," I say. "My face hurts from my match last night." That's a total lie and I'm sure he knows it, but he's too confused to call me on it.

"I think I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch," I say. I slept too late for breakfast.

Phil doesn't question my subject change. "Okay," he says. "Pizza?"

"Duh." I force a smile and skip toward the door. _I'm okay... Skip, skip, skip... I'm okay... Skip, skip, skip..._If I chant it enough times, I may start to believe it.

*_Skip, skip, skip_... **LATER***

I'm about to leave to head to the arena when I see a car outside. It's Colby. I smile and hop into the car. "I thought you'd like a lift," he says.

"Definitely," I agree. I'm grateful not to be alone.

"So, who are you against tonight?" He asks.

"Alicia for Main Event and Nikki Bella for Smackdown. You?"

"Just talking trash on Main Event, and taking on Ziggler for Smackdown."

"Good luck. Nick's tough in the ring." I'd gotten close to Dolph Ziggler during our storyline romance and I knew Colby knew his real name so I figured I would use it.

"I know. He's also the highest male champion right now, with Lesnar on vacation until whenever he graces us with his presence again."

"Gonna cash in on him so Lesnar can't suplex you to death?" I tease him.

"Dude, he's a steroid-addicted lunatic. Would you _blame_ me if I was too afraid to cash in my briefcase on him? Besides, you know I'm a champion at running away now."

He forces a smile, but I know his current storyline bugs him. Colby loved being part of the Shield and showing off his ninja skills. Now all he does is run away, let other people finish his fights for him, and curb stomp people. It's a waste of his talent and everyone in the company knows it.

"You should run straight to TNA. _That_ would show them," I say with a smile. Without even realizing it, I'm reaching toward his arm and resting my hand on it. I hate seeing Colby sad. Sadness is wrong on someone as light and joyful as him.

Colby relaxes at my touch. He smiles for real this time. "I'm hoping if I hold out long enough, they'll turn me babyface again. They just turned Orton face, and I think Kane's about ready to turn on the Authority, too, so it probably won't come anytime soon, but I'm holding on to hope."

"Maybe in a few years they'll reunite the Shield."

"I want that, but I don't see how they can write their way out of our breakup. Dean Ambrose holds a grudge and Roman Reigns does, too. I 'betrayed' my brothers. We weren't tag partners or a stable or friends. We were brothers. It's not even scripted. I love them both like my own family. I hated having to attack them, although I admit feuding with Dean is really fun. He's great to work off of. Not that Joe isn't, but he still needs work on his promos."

"How's Joe's recovery going?" Joe had had emergency surgery literally the day before a pay-per-view where Roman was supposed to face Seth. They'd flown Dean back a day early as a surprise to keep the fans from rioting, but Colby had had to go out and demand to be declared the winner of their cancelled match by forfeit before Dean's return. Afterward, Colby had gone backstage and cried. I don't think he knows I saw him that day, but it touched me how much he genuinely worried about Joe.

"He's doing well, and from what he tells me, his acting skills are slowly improving. He's in good spirits, but he really wants to get back in action. He hates sitting around on the sidelines."

"Don't we all? I'm glad he's doing better."

"He'll be back before Bryan, that's for sure." Bryan, known to the world as Daniel Bryan or occasionally The Goat, has been out on injury for ages. He still has no slated return date. I miss him. Bryan is probably the sweetest guy on the roster aside from Taylor, who most of us call Bo. It's funny how the biggest heels can be the sweetest men in the world sometimes. Maybe it's just because Taylor is so young, or maybe his daddy IRS just raised him right, but he never has anything unkind to say to me. I adore that kid. We need more guys like him around. I really wish Bryan would come back. I worked closely with him for a while and I trust him with my life. I need that right now.

"April? You kind of spaced out on me," Colby says.

"What? Oh, sorry!" I say, trying to focus.

"Are you okay, honey?" He asks.

I nod. "Just tired. I didn't sleep well."

He's concerned. "Honey, if you need to talk, I'm-"

"I know. But I can't." He nods and slips my hand into one of his.

We arrive at the arena and he walks me to my locker room. When he leaves, I start to get ready. It doesn't take me that long. When I step outside, I'm stunned to see TJ standing there. This isn't real. I'm hallucinating.

"Hey, AJ," he says casually.

I debate screaming, but force myself not to. He can't do anything to me here. There's security everywhere, and wrestlers are rushing around all over the place.

'"I had fun yesterday. We should really do it again sometime."

I'm shaking and ready to cry. How can he talk to me like this? I think I may be sick.

"Do it again?" I ask in a trembling voice. "TJ... You _raped_ me!" I'm screaming inside, but keeping my voice down outside.

"Rape? Come on, AJ, don't be like that. You wanted it. We were drunk, it just happened."

"No, _you _were drunk. I only had a few sips of beer."

"I don't need to rape anyone, AJ. I can have anyone I want. I can't believe you're accusing me of something so awful!"

I am stunned. Is he delusional? Was he really so drunk he thinks I _wanted _him to do that to me?

"Don't you dare tell anyone that lie," he warns.

He grabs my arm and I want to scream. I try to pull it away, but he grips it tighter.

"Let go!" I cry out. TJ refuses.

"Hey!" Taylor calls. He and his brother Windham, who we all call Bray because, my God, Windham is a tough name to grow up with, are walking toward us. Taylor shoots TJ a look I've never seen on his adorable baby face. TJ lets my arm go. "You ok, April?"

I'm shaking hard and I can't stop. _He touched me... He touched me and I'm trapped._

"April?" Bray calls. I know I'm in bad shape when Bray Wyatt breaks character and just looks worried about me. He pretty much _never _breaks character. I want to say something, anything, but I can't.

TJ rolls his eyes. "Relax, guys," he says with all his charm. "She tripped. I grabbed her to steady her before she fell." He starts to walk away.

Bray grabs his arm. "Hold on," he says. "You're not going anywhere until we get this straightened out." Bray is strong. Even though TJ is a muscular guy, he can't pull his arm away from Bray's grasp.

"Did he hurt you?" Taylor asks me.

I lean my head on his shoulder. I can't tell him the truth, but I don't want to lie to him. "I feel sick. Can you just sit with me somewhere for a few?" I ask.

He looks unsure, but he guides me away. Bray lets TJ go. I'm still shaking when Taylor and I sit down. I start crying silently as I bury my head in his chest. He whispers comforting things as he holds me, then asks what's wrong. I shake my head.

Finally, I say, "He scared me."

"April... Did something happen?"

"I'm having a rough couple of days. Thanks for being my hero." I kiss his cheek. "Can you call Colby and ask him to meet us?"

He does. In under two minutes, Colby runs toward us. He takes over Hug The April duty and assures Taylor I'll be okay. When we're alone, he asks, "What happened?"

"TJ grabbed my arm and I freaked out," I say.

"Why did he grab you?"

"I told him to get lost. He got offended." I hope he believes me.

"He had no right to grab you."

"I'm okay," I lie. "Please just let it go, Colby. I just want you here with me." He gives in and holds me until I'm calmer. He doesn't leave my side until my match, which I win. Everything is a blur. Afterward, he stays with me until his promo, and Dean stays with me during that. They switch off like that for the Smackdown tapings, too. I lose to Nikki Bella but nothing eventful happens. I'm completely safe, but I feel terrified. At the end of the night, Colby and Dean both insist on taking me home. I'm too exhausted to protest. Colby literally walks me to the door.

Phil is asleep when I get inside. He's passed out on the couch with _The Avengers_ playing on the television. I go take a shower so I can go to bed.

_We should really do it again sometime, _TJ's voice taunts me in my head. _You wanted it... We were drunk..._

He was drunk. He was drunk, and I knew it, and I'd still gone inside. I'd been alone with him. What had I been thinking? Maybe TJ really _was _too drunk to realize what he was doing. How the hell could I have been so _stupid_? I am smarter than that. Did I _let him _do that to me by walking into such a bad situation? Is this _my _fault?

I hear the bathroom door creek open. Panic hits me like a truck. A rational part of me knows it can't be TJ, but that part isn't loud enough right now. I pick up my shampoo and conditioner bottles, my only available weapons, and when the curtain slides open, I fling them both hard at the person standing there.

"Ow!" Phil screams. "Jesus, April, what the hell did you do _that_ for?" He's rubbing his head.

I pull the curtain around my naked body. "You scared me!" I shout at him.

"I just thought you might like some company... Random sexy gesture and all that... Ouch... Good aim, by the way."

"I'm sorry," I say. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay... Pass me a towel?"

He does. "At least I know I don't have to worry about anyone trying to attack you. You're armed and dangerous."

His words are a slap in the face and he doesn't even know it. I almost start to cry. I almost break. I almost tell him everything. Instead, I cover my pain with a laugh. "Just call me Black Widow," I say.

"You're sexier."

"You _better _say that."

Phil tries to pull me into his arms. I'm naked except for the towel. I stiffen. "I need to sleep," I say. "Nikki really kicked my ass tonight." I don't remember if that's true, but since Smackdown doesn't air until Friday, Phil won't know if it's not.

"Okay, Babe. I'll meet you inside in a few." He leaves me alone. I lock the door behind him and finish drying off so I can change into my pajamas. I crawl into bed and pretend to be asleep when Phil joins me.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

I have to say goodbye to Phil the next day so I can catch a plane to North Carolina for our next set of shows. We have house shows on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, then RAW on Monday, and Main Event and Smackdown on Tuesday. This is a normal schedule for us, and I feel bad because I'm relieved to get away from Phil for a bit.

I run into Colby, Dean, Taylor, and Bray at the airport. We're all catching the same flight. Unfortunately, so are Justin, Nattie, and TJ.

I have been avoiding Nattie since RAW. She's oblivious to this and waves me over. I don't think I can face her with TJ right there, but she wraps me in a tight hug. I don't give TJ a chance to do the same, so he just greets me cheerfully. Justin also says hello, but his eyes say he's not sure what to think of me. He thinks I'm sleeping with TJ and here I am, talking to his wife.

"AJ, I'm so glad I caught you," Nattie says. "I wanted to tell you your match with Alicia was great last night. You both brought out the best in each other."

"Thanks," I say. It's a true honor when Nattie respects a match. She's the Queen.

"They need to showcase her more. She's good, and you know I think you're great."

I didn't know that. I'm almost floored by the compliment. I have gotten so used to just being Mrs. CM Punk that I nearly forgot I'm damn good on my own.

"That means a lot to me," I tell her.

"I think you're great, too," TJ says. His eyes say other things.

"I should get back," I say. I look toward the guys I plan on traveling with. Bray is posing for photos with a fan. Dean is in character, shooting nasty looks at Colby. Taylor looks back at me and gives me a big thumbs up. I am grateful as I hurry back toward him.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah... I'm just not a fan of TJ's," I say. That's definitely the truth.

"Our seats are close to each other. We can hang out on the flight."

"That sounds great."

It _does_ sound great. Dean and Colby got seats on either side of me and Taylor will be close by. Even though TJ is going to be on the plane, he won't be able to mess with me. I'm safe. And hell, if I'm desperate, I can always ask Bray to try to recruit TJ to the Wyatt family to distract him. I smile at the the thought.

The flight is uneventful. I fall asleep with my head on Colby's shoulder. It's the first time since everything happened with TJ that I don't have a nightmare. The forty minute nap is exactly what I needed. I feel much better when I wake up.

Colby's hotel room is across from mine. Dean is staying on the same floor as Taylor and Bray. They leave Colby and me alone. "Do you want me to help you get settled in?" He asks me.

I kind of want him to check under my bed for monsters, but I smile bravely. "I'll be fine," I say.

He watches me until I close the door. I lock it and put my suitcase down. I check the closet and under the bed and find no monsters. I'm finally alone. I text Phil so he knows I made it safely. Then I curl up under the blankets and try to relax.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I wake up in a panic. TJ is haunting my nightmares. This really needs to stop.

There's a knock on my door. Colby stands on the other side smiling. "There's a party upstairs in Jericho's suite. Want to go?" He asks.

The idea of being in a crowded room bothers me right now. "No thanks," I say. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Do you want company?"

"I'll be okay, Colby. Go to the party." I flash him a reassuring smile. I don't want to ruin his night.

He hesitates, then nods. "If you need anything, call me."

"I will."

He leaves and I plop down on my bed with a comic book. I need the escape.

Maybe twenty minutes later, there's a knock on my door. I figure Colby got paranoid and came back to check on me. I open the door, but it's not Colby.

TJ pushes his way into my room before I can even process that he's really there. He smirks at me. "Everyone's up at that stupid party," he says, "but here you are, waiting for me."

"I'm _not _waiting for you," I say. "Why aren't _you _at the party?"

"NXT guys aren't invited. Nattie said she'd get me in, but fuck that! I don't need my fucking _wife _to get me in on pity. Screw them. They're just jealous because NXT has better talent and we intimidate them. Shit, I'm _lucky _they sent me back to development! At least I'm surrounded by _real _talent, not a bunch of washed-up sell-outs."

He's actually not wrong about that. With the Network giving NXT more exposure, they _are _making us main roster Superstars nervous. They're hungrier than we are. They fight with more heart. And they're getting better storylines than we are. I don't have an issue with the NXT people, but some of the more seasoned wrestlers definitely do. It doesn't surprise me that TJ was excluded from the party. I suddenly really wish I'd told Colby I would go.

I look at my options. TJ has the doorway blocked. We're too high up for me to go out the window without a serious risk of paralyzing or killing myself. Those two options still appeal to me more than letting this son of a bitch touch me again.

He comes closer. I automatically back up toward the window. I'm frantically trying to come up with a plan. Can I outsmart him? If I make him work for it, maybe he'll pass out again... But I realize with a sickening sense of clarity that TJ isn't drunk this time. I stand little to no chance of an easy escape.

Hell, my life has _never _been easy. I grew up living in my car. My parents were good people, but we were poor. I had to learn to defend myself early on. I can do this. I can fight with every ounce of strength in my soul.

TJ shrugs. "Whatever. This is more fun anyway."

He tries to grab me. I duck and deliver a swift kick to his knee, the exact knee he injured a couple years back. He howls in pain and starts cursing, "Bitch!" I'm tempted to call him the same thing. Instead, I run toward the door.

My hand is on the doorknob when he grabs me. He literally throws me across the room at my bed. My body slams against the nightstand. The wind is knocked out of me. I think I hit my head on something. I struggle to get back up. He's too quick. He lifts me up and throws me down on my bed.

I scream as loud as I can, but he quickly covers my mouth. I bite his hand. He hits my head against the wall. I'm dizzy. I can't think straight. I want to scream again, but only a pathetic whimper comes out.

"We're gonna have our _own _party," TJ taunts me. "You know you want it. You're nothing but a whore. No one would believe you if you called me a rapist, so don't go trying to spread lies. Just spread your legs, Bitch."

He forces them apart and he's even rougher this time. He's so angry. I hurt so bad. "Please stop... Please..." I whisper over and over again. He gets rougher instead. After that, I shut down. I don't even register when he leaves. I just open my eyes and he's gone.

I try to get up, but my legs are too weak. I fall. I literally drag myself to the shower. I scrub my flesh until I see blood and realize I have to stop. I pack up the few things I have unpacked. I open the door and stick my head outside. I stumble as I try to examine the hallway.

Taylor is the only person I see. He sees me stumble and rushes to my side. "April, are you okay?" He asks. He reaches for me. I jump away from him.

His soft tone goes even softer. "April, who hurt you?" I shake my head. It's deja vu. "You need help. Your head is bleeding." I hadn't even noticed that. "Let me help. I promise I won't hurt you."

I know he won't. Taylor wouldn't hurt anyone unless it's scripted. I let him take my arm, but when he tries to help me into my room, I start shaking and sobbing. I can't go back in there now. "Please," I beg him, "anywhere else."

"April... God, April, we need to call the police."

"No. No cops. No. No, no, no..." I can't stop saying it. Taylor holds me as I destroy his silk shirt with my tears.

"Holy shit, what happened?" It's a woman speaking. I look up to see Rosa. I remember she's in recovery and figure she skipped the party. She looks from me to Taylor and seems to be debating what to think.

"She's hurt," Taylor says. Softer, he adds, "She won't let me call the police."

Rosa looks determined. "Go," she tells Taylor. "I've got her. She needs a woman right now."

Taylor looks at me. I nod. "Please don't tell anyone about this," I beg him.

He looks hesitant, but he says, "I won't do anything you don't want me to do." With a final hug, he walks away.

Rosa shakes her head. "Girl, someone did a real number on you, and if you don't want the world to know, you need to get out of the hallway," she says. She helps me stand.

"No... Not my room," I beg.

Rosa understands. "Come on then. My room it is." She leads me around the corner. Once we're in her room, she examines my head. "It's not deep. Should heal on its own. You might have a concussion, though. You need to get that much checked before you try to get in the ring."

"Right... My head..."

"Girl, do you know who did this to you?"

I start shaking again. "I can't... No one will believe me..."

Rosa looks furious, but not at me. "It's one of _us_?" She puts together. "One of the guys here did this to you?" She goes off on a rant in Spanish I can barely follow. There are definitely a lot of curse words.

"Please... I can't tell anyone."

"I can keep a secret, April." She sighs. "I've been through this, too. And because I partied so much and was so wild, I didn't think I could tell anyone, either. You can trust me."

I think I'm starting to, but I can't say his name. "I'm sorry it happened to you," I say instead.

"Same here. Look, girl, you've gotta stay safe. The guy who raped me, he doesn't work here anymore. They released him. I never told anyone what he did. He got away with it, and that kills me." She's so casual as she says this, so matter-of-fact. I can't even _say _I was raped, but here she is, telling me her story so freely.

"I can't tell anyone, Rosa. He's untouchable. He's kind of a Legacy."

"Was it Orton? I swear I'll rip his nuts off if he-"

"No, God no. Randy's never hurt me. He's not as big of a dick as he lets everyone think. This guy isn't technically an actual Legacy. He just gets treated like one."

"God complex. Got it. I'd say Cena, but he's not that type of guy." She pauses. "You need better advice than I can give. You could talk to Nattie-"

"No!"

Rosa studies me in confusion. "Nattie won't judge you, girl. She knows about me and she never told anyone. You can trust her. She's great."

"Not Nattie... Please... I can't."

Realization appears on her face. "That son of a bitch!" She shouts. "I'm going to kill him myself!"

I can't help it now. I'm crying. "You can't tell her. You can't tell_ anyone._ Swear, Rosa... Please..."

"April, he can't get away with this."

"He's a Hart!"

"By marriage."

"He's still wrestling royalty. He's acting like it's consensual. He was bragging to Justin Gabriel. You have no idea how hard it was to calm Phil down after Justin saw fit to call him."

"Bragging... Phil... April, tonight wasn't the only time, was it?" She sighs. "That's why you freaked out at RAW. Oh God, girl... We can't let this keep happening to you. How many times?"

I silently curse. I hadn't meant to tell her any of this. "Just the two times. He... He was drunk last time. I thought... I didn't think he'd do it again."

"Well, there _won't _be a third. If you're not ready to tell people, then you're not to be alone. You need a roommate. You can stay with me if you want to."

I look at Rosa in a new light. She's a lot braver than I thought, and she cares, but the truth is that TJ could hurt her. She's got ring rust a mile high and is retraining while playing Fandango's valet. She can't protect herself from TJ's wrath if she protects me.

"Thank you. Really. But I can't put you in the line of fire. He'll try to hurt you. He will only stay away if I'm with a guy. He ran when Taylor and Bray showed up."

"Okay, girl, then who?"

I barely hesitate before I say, "Colby. I trust him."

"You know someone might get the wrong idea is you stay in his room."

"I know. I'll be careful about it. He just makes me feel safe."

She nods. "I'll walk you over to his room. The party should be over by now."

We go to Colby's room and I knock. He opens the door. Dean's with him. "Fuck," Dean says as he looks at me. I must still look awful.

"April, my God, what happened?" Colby asks. He guides me inside.

"I'm okay," I tell Rosa. "I'll see you later."

She nods. "Call if you need me," she says before leaving.

Colby wraps me in his arms. I start sobbing. "Can I stay with you? Please?" I beg.

"Of course you can. I'll take the couch." He literally carries me to his bed and lays me down. He covers me. "Who did this?" He asks gently. I shake my head.

As I pretend to drift off, I hear him and Dean speaking in whispers. "Dude, it's a wrestler. It has to be. That's why she won't talk," Dean says.

"We can't let this keep happening. She has to tell us who it is," Colby says.

"She won't until she's ready. All we can do is watch her and make sure she's not alone."

"I left her alone... I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party."

"This isn't your fault, man. You couldn't have known."

"I should have been with her."

"Be with her now, man. She came to you for help. Twice. She obviously trusts you and doesn't blame you."

After a while, Dean leaves. I fall asleep because exhaustion wins out, but the nightmares have me waking up screaming. I come around to Colby holding me.

"It's okay," he promises. "You're safe now."

"Hold me. Please. I can't sleep alone," I tell him.

Colby climbs into the bed and pulls me into his arms. I finally fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I wake up feeling safer than I have in days. For a second, I forget everything and think I must be home with Phil. Then I see Colby and realize _he _is the one making me feel safe. I snuggle against him. Maybe it's wrong, but right now, I don't care. His arms wrap tighter around me and I know nothing bad can happen to me.

An hour later, we are both awake. He calls Dean to stay with me so I'm not even vaguely alone while he showers. Then I get ready. We have a house show tonight.

As I walk down the hallway with Dean and Colby, I see something that makes me squeak. Brie is in the hallway and Bryan is beside her. "Bryan!" I shout. I literally jump into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you!" I literally am thrilled to see him. I've missed him so much.

He hugs me back. "It's good to see you, too, April." He laughs and I feel so relaxed. Bryan always lifts my spirits.

"Bryan's going to be in my corner tonight," Brie says excitedly. "You and I have a match."

This is news to me, but I don't mind. We often get notified of matches at the last second. "Fun," I say. I don't really like either Bella, but Brie is definitely more tolerable. Besides, if Bryan sees something good in her, she can't be all bad.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better," he says. "I'm still not ready to get back in the ring, but I'm hoping I will be soon."

Nattie and TJ come down the hall and I freeze. Bryan's hand instinctively lands on my arm. "Are you okay?" He asks as everyone else gets distracted talking to Nattie. Only Brie really acknowledges TJ. Dean appears to view TJ as insignificant, but he politely acknowledges Nattie. Colby is too busy glaring at TJ to talk to him. He must be thinking about the night TJ grabbed my arm.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"April, whatever it is, you can be honest with me. I know you too well to believe you're fine," Bryan says.

"Later," I promise. He nods, respecting my privacy enough not to force this conversation in public.

"So, AJ, how _are _you?" TJ asks me.

"She's great," Colby responds on my behalf. If looks could kill, my problem would be solved. He's glaring at TJ so hard, I expect his head to explode. Colby doesn't even know half of what's going on and he's ready to punch TJ if he takes a step closer to me.

Nattie eyes me questioningly. So does Brie. The girls appear to find Colby's guard dog response odd. Bryan breaks the tension. "Brie and AJ need to plan their match, right girls? It's gonna be awesome." He smiles brightly at TJ, but there is a subtle warning in his body language. He realizes TJ is the reason I'm freaked out.

"Great," Nattie says. She's clearly not sure what the issue is, but she also realizes Bryan is making excuses to get us out of there. "Have fun tonight, girls."

Brie links her arm through mine like we're actually friends and leads me away. When we are alone, she looks at Bryan. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Give us a few minutes, Brie?" He asks her. "Please?"

Brie looks uncertain but nods. "Okay. Call me when you're ready." She leaves us.

"Okay, April, what did he do?" Bryan asks me.

"Who says he did anything?" I ask innocently.

"April, you never lie to me. Don't start now. You're afraid of TJ."

"He grabbed me the other night," I say. "Taylor and Bray broke it up."

"Bray Wyatt saved you? Taylor makes sense, but Bray stays out of thing and stays in character most of the time. What happened?"

"He was worried... I guess I was that scared."

"There's more you aren't telling me... Did he hit you?"

"Not that night..."

"April, what the hell?"

"He's got problems... I guess I'm an easy target for his frustration."

_Don't ask, _I silently beg. If Bryan guesses it's worse than a few hits, I won't be able to lie to him.

"He's _about _to have problems! He has _no _right to put his hands on you. I can't _stand _guys who think they can hit girls and get away with it."

"Bryan, it's fine. Colby knows. He's looking after me. Please don't get involved. Nattie and Brie are close. I can't have you putting Brie in the middle of this."

"You know if I see him touch you, he's dead, right?"

"He won't do it again. I don't plan to be alone with him ever again. Please just let it go, okay?"

He sighs. "As long as he doesn't do it again." He hugs me. I let him because Bryan doesn't intimidate me. He's always been so protective of me. If he knew the truth, he really _would _kill TJ. I can't let him do that. He'd be destroying his life. Like everyone else, Bryan can never know what TJ did to me.

"Let me call Colby. I'm not allowed to be alone." I laugh like it's ridiculous, but I'm grateful. Colby comes a minute later. He obviously wasn't far.

"Take care of her," he says to Colby.

"Always," Colby says. I look at him wondering if he means that as heroically as it sounds. His eyes definitely say he's ready to be my hero. I kind of get lost in them, looking for I don't know what.

Bryan hugs me goodbye. "I'll see you later," he promises.

"Thanks for having my back," I say.

"Not a problem." Bryan walks away.

"Are you okay?" Colby asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Did you tell him?"

"Only that TJ grabbed my arm... Bryan's been really protective of me since our storyline."

"Didn't you two actually date before Phil and you got together?"

"Yeah, briefly, but it was more like he was my brother. I love Bryan, but not like that."

Colby wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Food sounds good. I don't think I ate yesterday. "Okay," I say.

*Skip...Skip...Skip...**LATER...***

I'm in the ring as Brie's music starts to play. Nikki and Bryan are on either side of her. I'm alone. Colby is watching from backstage, but I can't have anyone in my corner.

Brie glares at me, but I know it's part of the show. Nikki's matching glare looks much more threatening. Brie comes at me. She gets a couple of hits in before I reverse things. I throw her halfway across the ring and retreat to a corner to get some breathing room. This is my big mistake. I'm too close to the ropes. Nikki grabs me by the leg and pulls me down hard. She pulls me out of the ring while the ref is checking Brie and throws me at the ringpost. I smash my head on it and suddenly all I feel is pain. I must have hit the same spot I did when TJ attacked me.

I can't think, I can't breathe, I can't do anything but clutch my head and curl up in a fetal position. I stay curled up even after Nikki throws me back into the ring.

Bryan is by my side. I hear him calling "April," softly but I can't figure out how to reply. Bryan calls the ref over. "She's really hurt," he says. "You need to call the match."

Brie stands over me motionless. "Cover her!" Nikki screams.

Brie hesitates, but the ref moves aside and she does it, gently rolling me onto my back. I don't move or try to kick out. The ref counts to three and it's done. The pain won't stop.

Nikki runs into the ring as Brie's music plays. She raises Brie's hand in victory. Brie quickly pulls away as the ref helps the medical team strap me to a strecher. Brie and Bryan follow me backstage.

"What the hell?" Colby demands. He knows I was supposed to go over and he also knows Divas rarely leave on strechers unless they are genuinely injured. "Is she okay?"

Taylor is with me, too. "She hit her head yesterday," he tells the medial team. Panic is in his voice. "Nikki caught the same spot."

"Everyone, back up," Paul says. I know it's bad if Triple H is by my side. "Let them examine her."

"What the _hell_ was _that_?" Someone demands. I try to catch a glimpse of her. Stephanie McMahon is with me now.

_How bad am I?_ I wonder. Stephanie doesn't appear for just anything, but she does take injured Divas seriously. It's bad for business when the girls get hurt.

"AJ was supposed to win," Stephanie is saying. "Did you and your sister plan this?"

"Of course not!" Brie says in horror. "April, I'm so sorry! Nicole wasn't supposed to touch you. I don't know what happened." Brie's a lousy actress, so I know she genuinely had no part in this attack.

"Bring Nikki to my office," Stephanie says, "and let me know how bad AJ is hurt." Her heels click down the hallway.

"If Punk sues us over this, too, you and your sister can kiss your jobs goodbye," Paul whispers to Brie. He's close enough that I can hear him. "We have enough issues with him already." He leaves, too.

I start to panic as the medical team tries to get me to focus. The pain is so bad. I keep flashing back to last night in my hotel room. I try to swat them away, struggling to get up. One pins me back down and I scream and start fighting harder.

"April, stop!" Colby says. He takes my hand and I'm back in the present. "They're just trying to help you."

Another hand takes my free one. "No one's gonna hurt you," Dean promises. I hadn't even realized he was there. "You're safe. We're here, Taylor's here, Brie and Bryan are here. You're okay."

I nod, which hurts, and stop fighting. Dean moves out of the way of the medical team. Colby doesn't let go of my hand, and I'm relieved. He's the only thing keeping me grounded.

"It's a pretty nasty concussion," a doctor announces at last. "You're out for at least forty-eight hours, then we will evaluate you again. I'm sorry, AJ, but at least you're going to be fine. Just don't hit that head of yours again."

Two days. It could be worse, but I'm not happy I have to take any time off. Working keeps my mind off of everything else.

"I'm so sorry, April," Brie says. "I never would have let Nikki hurt you. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay," I manage. The doctor gave me something and the pain is clearing enough that I remember how to speak.

"No, it isn't. I'm going to talk to her and tell her as much."

"I appreciate your outrage," I say.

"Feel better," Bryan says. He and Brie leave.

"She either needs to go to the hospital or someone has to watch her," the doctor says.

"I'll stay with her," Colby says.

"I can watch her during your match," Taylor says. I realize how scared he is when he discreatly wipes away a tear. He stands beside me. Colby and Dean are fighting each other, so Taylor is a good option.

The doctor seems satisfied. He leaves and my protectors surround me. Colby and Dean have to leave for their match.

"April..." Taylor hugs me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"For not being able to help... Watching you freak out... April, you need help. You can't just keep this bottled up. You'll snap."

I lean against him. "Taylor, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm okay. I just had a really bad head injury and I confused time. I'm okay now."

He is visibly shaken. I hate that Taylor is caught in the middle of my drama. He shouldn't have to be, but I'm grateful he cares so much.

"You can talk to me if you need to," he says gently. "You don't have to tell me details or even who it was, but you can vent if you're scared. You don't have to do this alone, April."

He's so sweet I nearly start crying. Instead, I hug him again. "That means a lot to me," I say. I'm starting to realize I actually do have a few really good friends I can count on.

When Dean and Colby's match ends, Colby stays with me and Taylor while Dean showers. They switch places when Dean is done.

My phone rings. It's Phil. I sigh and pick up. "What happened? Are you okay?" He asks without preamble.

"Um..." I begin to reply.

"Is it true? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, kind of..."

"April, I'm your _husband_! Why did I find this out from fans tweeting to ask me if my wife is okay?"

"I was getting checked out. It's a concussion, but I'll be fine."

"What the hell happened?"

"Nikki interfered in my match with Brie. I hit my head pretty hard. It's no big deal."

"Paul swore he'd keep you safe from now on... He just endangered your life!" He starts ranting.

"Phil, stop. Nikki went off-script. This has nothing to do with Paul or Stephanie."

"Will you be okay? Are you coming home?"

"I'll be fine. I'm staying here. I should be back in the ring in two days."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Phil, I'm sure."

"I just can't believe they let her hurt you! The Bellas don't have half your talent, but they let them run things. I should fucking sue them for endangering you!" He's ranting again. My head starts to hurt worse.

Dean grabs my phone. "Shut up, asshat," he says. "She has a fucking head injury. Yelling at her won't help. Now get the fuck off her phone and let her rest... Who do you _think _it is, dumbass?" He hangs up my phone. I just stare at him. He shrugs. "He was annoying me... Clearly labled for your protection, remember?" He holds up his Unstable shirt and points at it. That, as usual, makes me laugh.

"Thanks," I say."He's just overprotective."

"He's a douche looking for new ways to sue the company that he called home for years, but that's not the point. You just don't need any more stress."

Colby rejoins us then. We go back to his room. Once again, he insists on letting me sleep in his bed. Within an hour, I'm waking up from nightmares and he's holding me. It's becoming a routine and I don't mind the waking up in his arms bit...

This should bother me. I'm married to Phil. The thing is, right now, Phil is making everything worse, and Colby is being so good to me. It's okay to make a friend, right? I really need one right now. Phil would never understand, but Colby makes me feel safe, and I am desperate for that right now.

In the morning, I wake up to an angry text from Phil about Dean taking my phone. He's so paranoid. There's nothing but friendship between me and Dean. I delete the text without replying. Sometimes, what Dean said is true; Phil _can _be a douche, and I'm starting to wonder if he called because he was worried or because he wanted another reason to attack WWE.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

There's another house show tonight, but I'm stuck on the sidelines. To make matters worse, Colby, Dean, and Taylor all have to be there. I'm going to be alone. TJ has a match, but what if he comes around afterward while everyone else is still at the show?

"Girl, come here," Rosa says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm not on tonight. You're gonna stay with me in my room. You, me, and a couple of the girls. We're having a slumber party, no boys allowed."

I'm speechless. Is she serious? A slumber party?

"Yeah! It's gonna be _great_!" Saraya declares as she joins us. "I brought the horror movies!" She's got her trademark sarcastic tone, but I think she's serious about that part.

"Uh-uh, no horror movies," Rosa says.

Tenille and Alicia appear. "Romantic comedies?" Tenille, better known as Emma, asks hopefully. Saraya crinkles her nose in disgust. Alicia rolls her eyes.

"Rosa said no boys," Alicia reminds her. "So no romance."

"Did you bring them?" Rosa asks Alicia excitedly.

"Of course," Alicia says. She produces a set of eight dvds.

"Harry Potter?" Saraya asks. "Is that a slam on me because I'm British?"

"It's for April," Rosa says. "Tonight is about cheering her up."

I am genuinely touched, and geeking out. I absolutely love Harry Potter, possibly to an unhealthy degree. (I'm kidding. You can never love Harry Potter too much.)

"Thank you," I say to Rosa. I have no words.

"We have a no Bellas rule, too," Rosa says, "but they're working tonight anyway. They're tagging with Nattie against Cameron, Summer Rae, and Charlotte."

"Ugh, glad I'm missing _that,_" Saraya says. "Ashley is only getting pushed because she's Ric Flair's kid. It should have been Pam or Mercedes." She's referring to Bayley and Sasha Banks, and I happen to agree with her. Ashley's okay, but those two are ready for the main roster. She's not. Her promo skills are definitely there, but she's kind of green in the ring.

"I hope you're okay with who I invited," Rosa says to me quietly.

"This is great," I tell her. "Really." I'm so touched she is going to so much trouble for me.

"Everyone needs a girls night once in a while," Alicia says.

"Absolutely, Tori," Saraya agrees. I sometimes forget Alicia's real name is Victoria. We've never hung out much outside of work, so I've always called her Alicia. In my mind, Victoria is an awesome former Diva who also wore spiders in the ring. It's hard to remember a lot of names are different in real life.

We arrive at Rosa's room. Her mini fridge is filled with water, diet soda, and energy drinks. She has a month's supply of microwaveable popcorn.

"No Brie Mode tonight, I guess?" Saraya asks as she sees the lack of liquor.

"No Brie Mode ever. I'm sober, remember?" Rosa asks.

"And this is a No Bella Zone," Alicia pipes up.

"Exactly!" Tenille says. I'm surprised so many girls are bashing the Bellas. Tenille never says anything bad about anyone. She's not the idiot she portrays as Emma, but she _is _a total sweetheart. "It's rotten what they did to you."

"It was all Nikki," I say. "Brie had no idea."

"Convenient," Saraya says with an eye roll. "Of course she said that. Bryan would freak out on her if she admitted she was in on it."

"She kept apologizing."

"She still pinned you. That's not the act of someone who's sorry," Alicia says.

"She had to. I couldn't even move, let alone finish the match."

"She should have let the ref call the match," Saraya argues. "That was _your _win. She stole it."

I don't know why I'm defending Brie. I guess it's because I believe her. "She's an awful actress," I point out. "She's not lying. She was worried about me."

"Enough," Rosa says. She pops in the first Harry Potter film. This shuts us all up. Rosa makes two bowls on popcorn that she puts between all of us. Soon, we're relaxing and enjoying the movie and for the first time in a while, I forget about evey single thing that's bothering me. In this moment, I have friends and good movies to focus on. This is exactly what I need. As Saraya and Alicia attempt to throw popcorn into each others' mouths and keep missing, and Tenille gets extremely excited by the magic in the movie, Rosa squeezes my hand. Somehow, at least for this moment, I know I'm going to be okay.

_***Skip, Skip, Skip... LATER***_

I wake up to a concerned group of women looking at me like I've lost my mind. "You were screaming in your sleep," Saraya says.

"I've had some wicked nightmares, but this seemed pretty bad," Tenille says.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asks me.

I wasn't dreaming about TJ this time. Instead, this was an older terror of mine. "I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't apologize," Rosa says quickly.

"I have really bad nightmares sometimes." I want to hold it in, but the secrets inside of me are becoming too much and I feel like I might explode. "I went through some stuff as a kid."

Rosa looks at me and I can tell she really understand now why I can't talk about what TJ did to me. "There was this free afterschool program I used to go to, and one of the guys who worked there used to... used to _do _things to me." I have only admitted this to one person before, and that was Phil. I had too many nightmares and he pushed until I finally told him the truth.

"Bastard," Saraya swears under her breath.

"April, I'm so sorry," Tenille says. She immediately hugs me.

"I was only eight or nine," I continue. "I was too scared to tell anyone. It didn't stop until I was thirteen and I stopped going to the program." Now that I've started, I can't stop. These are old wounds I try not to pick at, but I'm literally holding in more than my head can handle and I have to tell someone something.

"What kind of sick perv does that?" Alicia asks in disgust.

"What's his name?" Saraya asks. "I'll turn him into a girl. Rip 'em off with my bare hands, I swear!" I believe her.

"Does Phil know?" Rosa asks me.

"Yes. He tries really hard to be supportive. Actually, he reacted just like you, Saraya, but I told him I just wanted to keep the past in the past. Maybe I'm still afraid of what he'll do if I tell someone... It seems dumb now, but he told me he'd hurt my family, and I believed him, and I guess after he told me it was my fault so many times, I started to believe him..." I struggle not to cry.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Rosa suggests. I nod. It's the middle of the night, but none of us can sleep now. We spend the rest of the night watching movies and they don't treat me any differently than they did before. Maybe these girls can actually be my friends. It's a strangely comforting thought.

_***Skip, Skip, Skip... LATER***_

It's the next day. I'm heading back to Colby's room when I run into Nikki and John Cena. I curse internally. "You little bitch!" Nikki screams.

"Nicole..." John says warningly.

"I know you're trying to steal my sister's husband!"

I laugh. That is ridiculous. "Bryan? Please. He's like a brother to me," I say.

"You're nothing but a whore, AJ! Everyone knows it!" She shoves me hard and I hit the wall.

I am sick and tired of people pushing me around and calling me a whore. I snap. I'm hitting Nikki before anyone can stop me. I'm screaming, bashing her against the wall, clawing at her, throwing punches... It's all a blur.

Strong arms pull me off of her. I try to fight them and they get tighter. I start panicking. "Let me go!" I scream.

"April, ow, stop! Stop! It's Nick!" Nick is holding me and wearing his Show Off t-shirt. I try to calm down.

"Crazy bitch!" Nikki shouts. She tries to attack me.

John grabs her and holds her back. "Stop it," he tells her. "Something's wrong. Her eyes are wild. Can't you see that? Leave her alone."

"If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you, you cunt-skank-bitch-whore!" I yell as John drags Nikki away.

When Nick lets me go, he cracks a smile. "Cunt-skank-bitch-whore?" He asks, laughing,

I laugh, too. "I couldn't pick one."

"I like it." He studies me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I just snapped."

"Everyone snaps once in a while. Ignore Nikki. Why would you go for Bryan? You married Mr. Best In the World. She's an idiot."

Colby appears. He sees me and whatever I must look like. "Don't worry," Nick says. "Nikki looks worse." He winks at me and leaves.

"What happened?" Colby asks me.

"I'll explain over breakfast," I promise. He leads me into his room and I close the door.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic so far. To the one person who seems to have an issue with it, let me just say for the record that everyone copes with sexual assault in their own way. AJ is not meant to be portrayed as a bitch or a slut or any of that. She's traumatized and she's trying to survive by figuring out who she can and cannot trust. I'm sorry if you feel this portrayal is unrealistic, but trust me, you're not the only person who's gone through this sort of thing and your coping mechanisms may be different from another survivor's. Also, I'm not trying to crucify CM Punk with this fic; I'm just showing how his actions affect AJ for the sake of the universe this fic takes place in. If you want a nicer portrayal, read my Kayfabe humor fic, The Super Secret Sisterhood of Female Wrestlers, in which Punk is portrayed much kinder. It's a story. Please don't assume you know anything about why it's being written as it is.

Again, thanks for all of the support, and sorry it took me a while to get this chapter finished. I really appreciate all of you for sticking with this story!


End file.
